He was not jealous, he was being territorial
by Cocopop55
Summary: He was not jealous of the inanimate object, that was supposed to be used for kicking and physical activity, cradled in her arms and pressed against her well-developed bosom.


**This is written for amusement purposes so don't take it too seriously**

 **Characters are OOC**

* * *

Toushirou glared at the offending black and white ball sitting in Karin's lap. They have been dating for 2 years now and not once has he ever seen the ball away from her side, which he finds is a nuisance. Sure the said ball may have played a part in how they met and how they got together but other times it just got in the way.

He recalls many occasions where the stupid ball got in the way, just like now.

* * *

 **He was not jealous**

* * *

It was a hot summer day and Toushirou being the winter lover that he was laid in bed with his limbs sprawled over the mattress. A wet patch can be seen where his body laid. Although he was just dressed in his loose green tank top and black shorts, he felt as if he was on fire. As he lay in his bed the albino silently cursed the weather and contemplated on whether or not to get rid of his shirt as well. "Of all days for the air conditioner to break." He groaned.

Toushirou's mood was lifted when his brash girlfriend slammed the door open with no warning. Howevever, his joy was short lived and deflated considerably at the sight of the soccer ball tucked under her arm. He was beginning to think of dropping out of the soccer team because of that thing, he already sees it six days a week at soccer practice he doesn't need to see more of it. Especially when he's alone with his girlfriend. Honestly, the mere sight of the round object makes him want to stab a hole in it and watched in pleasure as it deflates like a balloon. ' _What has my life come to?_ ' To think he would even considered it amusing was degrading.

"Hey Toushirou, lets go out and play soccer." Dressed in her football shorts and loose tank top Karin gave an enthusiastic grin. How she still manages to keep her cheerful attitude intact in this heat amazes him and he almost gave in to her request but again, the sight of the stupid ball gleaming smugly at him made him refuse.

"No." Toushirou bluntly replied, rolling away to face the opened window. ' _Why do I feel like the ball gets more attention than I do?_ ' he sulked, at the same time he mumbled a "It's too hot," as an excuse.

Karin frowned sensing his sudden down mood and inched closer to the bed. Karin had never been in a relationship before and had been nervous about starting a relationship with Toushirou so her next action took a lot of courage out of her. Toushirou felt the bed sank as Karin lay down beside him. Her back greeted him as he turned over to see the cause of the movement. Her action surprised him, as he was usually the one who initiates everything. He planned to wrap his arms around her only to come in contact with a certain round ball, who's purpose is to be used for kicking rather than cradled in the arms of his lover. Toushirou twitched as she tightened her hold on the ball and not wanting to let go. Realising she was nervous from being so close to him, he dismisses it but that doesn't mean he didn't notice the way she softly caresses it as if she was petting a puppy. Instead of his previous plan Toushirou opted to grasp one of her hands and intertwined their fingers together. He loved the way her small hands fitted perfectly in his and contrary to beliefs her hand was too soft for someone so brash. It may not be what he wanted to achieve but at least she stopped caressing the damn ball.

* * *

 **He was not jealous**

* * *

Now that Toushirou thinks about it, despite being together for 2 years Karin still feels uncomfortable with being too close to him. They rarely hug and cuddle -and if they did; he was usually the one to initiate it- let alone kiss. Which brings him to the time when he did try to kiss her.

* * *

They were walking home together from school and as always Karin had her soccer ball in its net hanging over her shoulder. Her other hand was interlinked with Toushirou's as they strolled down their usual route. It was a detour they both found to lengthen their time together and surprisingly, it was Karin's suggestion to take this path.

"The longer the trip home, the less time I spend with goat chin" was her excuse. It had taken Karin a month or two to hold hands with him without stuttering and blushing like a tomato. Now she look forward to hold his hand, especially in public to chase off his fan girls

Toushirou smiled as he watched Karin excitedly recited her day to him. Her eyes glittered as she told him about how she outsmarted her maths teacher and there was a small skip to her step as she mentioned the prank she laid out for one of her classmates. He especially loved it when she grinned at him like a kid waiting to be complimented. His eyes unconsciously focused on her lips that we're currently shining from the sunlight and he gulped at how alluring they looked.

Letting go of her hand Toushirou grasped her elbow and pulled her to a stop. Karin stared questionably at him; he doesn't usually interrupt her storytelling. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her iron-grey eyes wide and confused, which he finds is adorable.

Toushirou didn't say anything and slowly leaned closer to her face. Karin blushed at his action and gulped but did not move away, which encourage Toushirou to move closer. He touched his forehead to hers and brushed his nose against her own causing her to flinch. He stayed in that position until she adapted to the distance, or the lack of. Toushirou was just about to clear the distance between them when Karin suddenly took a step back and he bumped his nose against a smooth surface. Toushirou blinked and registered the hexagonal black and white pattern in front of him. She placed the damn soccer ball in between them and he felt his vein popped as the soccer ball looked back mockingly at him as if to say "REJECTED!"

So focused on glaring at the round object used for sport, he almost missed Karin's sorry use of an excuse.

"E-er... W-why don't we play a game of s-soccer?" In her embarrassment, Karin didn't wait for Toushirou's reply. Grabbing his hand she made a run for the nearby park and let her bangs cover her pink face. Behind her Toushirou grumbled about "soccer" and "arch nemesis".

* * *

 **He was not jealous**

* * *

The aforementioned boy groaned at the memory. Even till now they haven't kissed -well there was this one time but it was just a small peck- as Karin avoided from getting too close to him. It was rather surprising that the usually confident girl with a colourful vocabulary was actually quite shy when it comes to matters including the heart.

Toushirou glanced at the said girl as she screamed at the TV. They were currently watching a soccer match -no surprise there- and the opponent had committed a foul against one of her favourite players but the referee did not declare it as a foul. Hence the profanity casually tumbling out of her mouth as if it was her first language. The soccer ball was again comfortably resting in her arms. ' _Does she ever let that thing_ _go?_ '

He recalled attempting to lose the ball; it ended rather well for both him and the said ball.

* * *

They were at the park where he first met her playing a one-on-one game of soccer with Toushirou leading, naturally. He sprinted across the field towards Karin's goal with the said girl on his trail. The score was 9-6 and one more goal would be his win but as he gazed at the ball between his feet he frowned, it just pulled a face at him. He's not blind; he can see the farce reflecting on the ball's rough surface. Toushirou's brain suddenly clicked and he smirked under his bangs. _'She wouldn't miss it that much would she?'_

Getting closer to the goal, Toushirou pulled his leg back and aimed a powerful kick at the ball. It went sailing towards the goal but at the last minute, the ball suddenly curved and headed straight for the bushes nearby. He couldn't help but pat himself on the back for his accuracy when his head suddenly snapped downwards. Karin had whacked the back of his head. ' _Where does that strength come from?_ '

"Toushirou! Aren't you supposed to be the captain of the soccer team?" She briefly reprimanded before taking off to search for her dear soccer ball. Groaning Toushirou also followed hoping they'd never find the damn thing.

It looked like Kami was on his side for once because minutes and hours later there were still no signs of the ball except for a crater on one of the bushes. Not that Toushirou would tell Karin. When night fell, Toushirou had to literally knock the girl out, as she was obstinate on not going home without the hexagonal decorated sphere.

She wouldn't speak to him the next day at school or the day after that. At first he shrugged it off thinking she would be back to normal after the third day but he was proven wrong when he saw her walking home with her soccer buddies from childhood. Not to mention that they were all boys. It had been a week of her silent treatment did he gave in. Travelling back to the park after school, the albino spent the rest of the day looking for his arch-nemesis.

"What does she see in that ancient antique?" He muttered. The ball -last he checked- was losing its colour and the once smooth rubber was starting to peel off. "I can do so much more than rolling on the ground all day."

The sun had set by now and Toushirou leaned against a tree trunk for a rest when suddenly something wet dropped on his hand and then another, and another, until multiple droplets started falling from the sky. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me._ ' Looking up he spotted dark clouds covering the night sky through the leaves and was sort of relieved at the sight of a round object with a black and white pattern. The soccer ball was found stuck in the crook of a tree branch. How it got there was a mystery to him.

The next day at school, he turned up with a cold but it didn't matter for he received something worthwhile. Spotting his raven-haired girlfriend during lunch he gave the worn out ball to her. Much to his chagrin she started rubbing her cheek against its rough surface. He clenched his fist and scrunched up his face in distaste as the thing had the audacity to throw a sneer at him and he swore one of the black hexagons glittered in amusement. It was only when he felt Karin's presence near him did he look away from the ball. Toushirou locked his gaze with hers and watched as the soccer fanatic chewed her lip and looked anywhere but him. Her cheeks, he noticed were a lot redder than he was used to and he wonders what she was thinking about. His question was answered when she propped herself on her tip toes and he felt her soft, warm lips against his own. It was over the moment he realised what happened.

"I-I-I'll see you at soccer practice!" Karin hastily stammered, her voice unusually jumpy as she sprinted for the door.

Toushirou however was still dazed from the short moment of affection and didn't process her voice. He raised a finger to his lip wondering if it was just his imagination and the lingering warmth was enough proof for him. ' _Ok, so maybe retrieving that ball wasn't so bad after all'_ he allowed a small smile grace his face before the need to sneeze emerged.

* * *

 **He was not jealous**

* * *

He stared at her lips recalling how surprisingly soft they were. His eyes then averted to the ball sitting in her lap. His vein twitched as she crushed it against her bosom to relieve some suspense. ' _Why that little-_ ' Reaching over Toushirou grabbed Karin's elbow, his sudden action made her loosen her grip on the ball. Using this moment of weakness to his advantage, he quickly swipes the ball out of her hand and it rolled down to the floor.

"He-" before she could even finish her first word Toushirou already had her pinned against the sofa and his lips were quick to muffle her words. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip and instinctively she gasped at the pain. He inserted his tongue in her mouth and she scrunched her eyes at the apparent challenge. Feeling satisfied, Toushirou pulled away leaving a breathless, red face Karin attempting to catch her breath. Her eyes display frustration from losing the battle.

Mistaking the frustration in her eyes for anger of mistreating her ball he demanded, "Karin, forget about the ball already." But as he locked eyes with his girl again he spotted a familiar fire raging in them. The fire that usually appears whenever she lost. Gone was the timid girl who would've avoided his eyes and figure out a plan to get away from him and now was replaced by the usual hothead who didn't like losing.

"Shut. Up." She growled. Tugging her hands free, she threw them over his shoulders and pulled him down for another kiss, eliciting a smirk of approval from the albino.

While they were making out, Toushirou couldn't help but think, ' _take that you_ _overrated, useless vintage!'_

Well, he was never good at sharing what was his in the first place.

* * *

 **He was not jealous, he was being territorial.** **Jealous is being envious of something you don't have.** **Territorial is protecting what's already yours.**

* * *

 _ **Well I wanted to do something for this quote I saw but I also wanted to write something funny as well. Not sure if guys enjoyed it but I hope it was as humorous as I think it is.**_

 _ **Well, see you next time ;)**_

* * *

 **Random Omake because I felt sorry for the ball**

After the intense make out session, the couple went back to watching the soccer game. This time with a smirking Toushirou happily hugging the raven-haired girl in his lap from behind. To his joy, the girl has finally accustomed to his presence and was more than happy to start a few of their... sessions.

"By the way Karin," he started, waiting for her attention.

"Hm?" She hummed, her mind still concentrating on the match. Not like being ignored, Toushirou bent down and starting pressing kisses against her neck. As expected, Karin squirmed against the ticklish sensation and conceded. "Ok! Ok! I'm listening." Her voice adopting a tone of annoyance

"The ball is really old now, why don't you get a new one?" Toushirou pointed at the worn out ball sitting next to the table. Staring down at his girlfriend he ran a finger over her red cheek. "What's wrong?"

"N-no i-its just th-that, the b-ball… us, together s-so..." The embarrassment was too much for her and she decided to leave the sentence unfinished but it was enough for him to understand what she was hinting at.

"I see." Toushirou said tightening his arms around Karin and nuzzling her hair. He'll have to find it in his heart to share some of Karin's attention with the ball. Some.

 **"The ball has been with us since we got together."**


End file.
